


How Does it Taste?

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! SUPER SPECIFIC REQUEST!!!! Can you do a smutty reader-insert where the reader is making Dean pie, apple, no less, and after he eats, it was so good it he gets all heavy lidded and dark eyed so that reader thinks he’s going into a food coma, but instead, he ends up taking her on the table, whip cream and multi-o’s included?? Pretty please with cherries and whipcream on top? I know it is superx8 specific, but I have no skill in writing but this seemed like a great only you could write! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does it Taste?

I pulled the pie out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. Dean was going to be so surprised. I giggled in nervous anticipation and went to get the whipped cream out of the fridge.

“Holy shit! What smells so good?” I heard Dean yell from the hallway.

He was back! I quickly placed a dollop of whip cream on top of the pie and stood beside it, waiting for him to find me.

He came walking in the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, his eyes fixated on the pie.

“Is that what I think it is?” he pointed, mouth open in awe.

“Yep. You were so disappointed when that diner didn’t have apple pie I thought I would make you one myself. So you have a whole pie, all for you.”

He dropped the duffle bags on the floor and stalked to the counter like a lion stalking its prey. He grabbed the fork and dove right into the middle. He put the forkful of crust and steaming apples in his mouth and the sound that came out made my insides quiver.

“How does it taste?” I asked, knowing the answer.

“It ‘elicios…” he said with a mouth full of food.

I laughed and sat at the table, “Glad you like it.”

He carried it over to the table and sat down. He was on his third or fourth bite when he looked at me and, begrudgingly, offered me the fork. 

“Did you want a bite?”

I smiled, “No Dean, it’s all for you.”

He smiled and started back in on it, taking a few sips of the milk I had set out for him also. There was a small portion left when he sat back, rubbing his stomach and groaning.

“Oh my god, that’s the best pie I’ve had in a long time.”

“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” I picked up the plates and took them to the sink to wash them. I looked over at Dean and he was turned around in the chair, staring at me, his eyes heavy. I chuckled, he was about to fall asleep! I shook my head and turned back around to the sink when suddenly he was behind me, his hands on my hips, pulling me back against him.

“I can think of something else I’d like to eat that tastes better than that pie,” he growled in my ear.

I gasped, dropping the dishes in the water and putting my wet hands on top of his. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and he kissed me, putting a hand on my throat.

He spun me around and kissed me again, lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me back to the table and set me down, ripping my shirt off and pushing my skirt up my thighs. He smiled when he saw I wasn’t wearing a bra or panties.

“I knew you were coming home today,” I purred.

He kissed the inside of my thigh and then bit it, causing me to gasp and grab his hair. He looked up and then placed his hand on my stomach, pushing me down on the table.

“Lay back baby, I’m gonna take care of you,” he dipped a finger in the whip cream and proceeded to slather it on my damp folds. He licked the whip cream off and then sucked my clit into his mouth. 

“Damn you taste good,” he dipped his finger in the whip cream again and brought it to my mouth. “Taste,” he commanded and I sucked his finger into my mouth, licking all the whip cream off.

He trailed the wet finger down my body, giving my nipple a squeeze as he passed it, then stuck it in my dripping pussy and pushed it in and out, slowly.

“God–Dean–please,” I begged him, grabbing his head and pushing him towards my clit.

He chuckled and said, “Whatever you say baby.” He added another finger and sucked my clit into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. I came so hard my back arched up off the table.

He stood up, licking his lips, and dropped his pants. I sat up on the table and stood, pushing him away from me. He looked confused for a second until I dropped to my knees. I dipped my finger in the whipped cream and made a line down his cock with it before I sucked it into my mouth.

“Oh God,” his knees almost buckled and he grabbed my hair.

I pulled back and wiped the corner of my mouth with my finger, “You taste good too.”

He growled low in his throat and picked me up, laying me back on the table before he slammed into me. I felt the table move across the floor with the force of his thrust and I screamed his name, my nails in his back. He leaned over and kissed me, pinching my nipple while he rubbed my clit with his other hand.

“Yes Dean–yes!!” My orgasm hit me and I bit his lower lip. It wasn’t long before he came undone, his movements becoming slow and languid.

He kissed me, gently, and helped me up off the table. He pulled his pants up as I pulled my skirt down and found my shirt. I went to the sink and grabbed a sponge.

“What are you doing?” he looked so confused.

“Ummm, cleaning the table. I doubt Sam will want to eat where we fucked.”

Dean sat down at the table, doubled over laughing.


End file.
